Plants vs. Zombies: Endless Dreams/Elements
Elements are a prime factor in mediating damage. There are A LOT of elements, but many of them are rare. Elements Neutral: Does normal damage to everything and everything does normal damage to it. Featured on many common plants. Plants without a specified element (or an incomplete element spectrum) are this. Light: Usually defines holy or light-based things. Featured on healers and sun-producers. Bomb: VERY FEW elements resist this, while it itself takes normal damage from everything. Primarily on instant kill plants. Fight: Tough on harder elements. Weak to fliers. Featured on very close-range plants. Ice: Typically slows or freezes things. Usually extinguishes flames. Decimated by fire used to hurt it. Dark: Usually evil things and mushrooms. Weak to Light. Poison: Rare element; either does tons of damage instantly or damage over time. Electric: Strong against Water and Bomb. Weak to lots of harder elements. Metal: Resists most elements besides Fire, Fight, and Electric. Featured on machinery. Water: Extinguishes flames and deactivates bombs. Weak to Poison and Ice. Fire: Typically very deadly. Vulnerable to water. Sharp: Rare element; very similar to Neutral, but attacks of this element typically pop balloons. Psychic: Rare element; associated with hypnosis and kinesis. Stun: Rare element; found on butter and similar things. Plasma: Rare element; basically a fusion of Fire and Electric. Heal: Rare element; typically restores health of things. Weak to Poison. Insect: Rare element; usually pierces defenses. Undead: Typically found on Zombies. Weak to Heal. Zombies without a specified element (or an incomplete element spectrum) are this. Air: Rare element; usually flies and attacks with wind. Tech: Rare element; similar to Plasma, but a fusion of Electric and Metal. Commonly featured with Metal. Doom: Rare element; very common on high-power instant kills. Rock: Resists most elements besides Fight, Air, Water, and Ice. Featured on primitive machinery. Glass: Rare element; typically very fragile but with tough attacks. Candy: Rare element; like Neutral, but with a weakness to Fire and Insect. Magic: Rare element; basically a fusion of Glass and Psychic. Often weak but absurdly strong. Chart Coming soon. Elemental Associations The plant/zombie itself is mentioned first; its attack second. If its attack has an identical element (or it lacks an attack), only the first is specified. A comma (,) signifies a continuation of the same section while a semicolon (;) signifies a break between the two sections. Plants Peashooter: 100% Neutral Sunflower: 50% Light Wall-nut: 100% Neutral Potato Mine: 100% Neutral; 100% Bomb Bonk Choy: 100% Fight Cabbage-pult: 100% Neutral Spotter Plant: 100% Neutral Iceberg Lettuce: 100% Ice Aspearagus: 100% Neutral; 10% Sharp Repeater: 100% Neutral Squash: 100% Neutral Puff-shroom: 50% Dark Sun-shroom: 50% Dark, 50% Light Scaredy-shroom: 50% Dark Fume-shroom: 50% Dark Toxin-shroom: 50% Dark, 50% Poison Magnet-shroom: 33% Dark, 33% Electric, 33% Metal Ice-shroom: 50% Dark, 50% Ice Bazooka-shroom: 50% Dark, 50% Bomb; 100% Bomb Lily Pad: 25% Water Tangle Kelp: 25% Water Lightning Reed: 75% Electric Threepeater: 100% Neutral Beet: 75% Fight Bloomerang: 100% Neutral Torchwood: 100% Fire Cattail: 25% Water, 50% Sharp; 100% Sharp Sea-shroom: 50% Dark, 25% Water; 50% Dark Cactus: 100% Sharp Hypno-shroom: 50% Dark, 50% Psychic Kernel-pult: 100% Neutral; 50% Stun (for butter) Tall-nut: 100% Neutral Plasmantain: 75% Plasma Split Pea: 100% Neutral Orange-pult: 10% Sharp Snapdragon: 90% Fire Heavenly Peach: 50% Light, 50% Heal Coffee Bean: 100% Neutral Melon-pult: 100% Neutral Determinator Pea: 10% Rock Chomper: 15% Fight Pumpkin: 100% Neutral Bamboo Drill: 50% Fight Boltshooter: 25% Metal Zombmasher: 100% Fight Beeshooter: 50% Insect, 50% Sharp Kernelshooter: 100% Neutral Taserbage: 100% Electric Coconut Cannon: 75% Bomb Clonewood: 100% Neutral Marigold: 100% Neutral Spring Bean: 100% Neutral Zomplant: 50% Undead Gatling Pea: 100% Neutral Levi-pot: 75% Air, 25% Tech Fire Gourd: 100% Fire Twin Sunflower: 100% Light Fighter Pealot: 50% Air Blover: 100% Air Snow Pea: 75% Ice Levi-nut: 25% Air, 25% Tech Magnifying Grass: 50% Light, 50% Tech Winter Melon: 75% Ice Atmobubble: 10% Air Laser Bean: 33% Light, 33% Tech Infi-nut: 90% Tech, 10% Light Doom-shroom: 75% Doom, 25% Dark Vulcanut: 50% Rock, 50% Fire Electropeno: 75% Electric Gravity-pult: 25% Tech; 25% Rock White Radish: 100% Neutral Teleplant: 75% Tech, 25% Metal Chilly Pepper: 75% Ice Starfruit: 100% Neutral Mega Pea: 100% Neutral Snow Pealot: 50% Air, 50% Ice Carrocket Launcher: 100% Bomb Freeze-shroom: 25% Dark, 75% Ice Toxic Pea: 75% Poison Grater-nut: 50% Metal Pea Cannon: 100% Neutral Shamrock: 75% Light Jalapeno: 75% Fire Garlic: 100% Neutral Citron: 100% Plasma Infi-kin: 90% Tech, 10% Light Durian Nuke: 50% Doom, 50% Bomb Magic Vine: 75% Plasma Comet Pea: 100% Ice Cob Cannon: 100% Bomb Jalapeano: 75% Fire Bamboo Nunchuck: 80% Fight Burrow Weed: 10% Rock Pea Repeater: 100% Neutral Jolokia: 100% Fire Centauriflower: 100% Light Pea Gatling: 100% Neutral Ghost Pea: 25% Undead Glass Cannon: 100% Glass Heal Flower: 100% Heal Portal Buster: 100% Neutral Goop-shroom: 50% Dark, 25% Poison Twin Heal Flower: 100% Heal Garlic Drone: 25% Sharp Potato Nugget Mine: 100% Neutral; 15% Bomb Flax Cannon: 25% Tech; 50% Fire Sandshooter: 25% Rock Doomlapeno: 50% Fire, 50% Doom Tall-nut Battlement: 100% Neutral Angle Pea: 10% Tech Durian-pult: 25% Sharp Umbrella Leaf: 100% Neutral Gold Magnet: 50% Metal, 50% Tech Fighter Repealot: 50% Air Power Lily: 100% Magic Wheelbarrow: 25% Rock, 25% Tech Cabbage Cannon: 10% Bomb Tesla Reed: 100% Electric Aqua-pot: 50% Water Dura-cell: 75% Electric, 25% Metal Mower Plant: 50% Tech Electropeano: 75% Electric Fireweed: 75% Fire Infi-pod: 90% Tech, 10% Light; 50% Light Bamboo Shoot: 50% Bomb Aquapeno: 75% Water Bamboom: 50% Bomb, 25% Sharp Power Flower: 75% Light, 25% Magic Sweet Pea: 100% Candy Popcorn: 50% Bomb Hard-nut: 25% Metal Ice Queen Pea: 75% Ice Shamrockstar: 100% Light Trispearagus: 100% Neutral; 30% Sharp Snap Pea: 30% Sharp Proximity Zapper: 50% Electric, 50% Tech Waspshooter: 50% Insect, 50% Sharp Flaming Pea: 50% Fire Thor's Hammer: 50% Electric, 25% Fight Royal Peashooter: 25% Magic Mageflower: 100% Magic Beetboxer: 100% Fight Conehead Zomplant: 50% Undead Oil Pea: 25% Tech Focus Pea: 100% Neutral Carbon Pad: 75% Rock Chili Bean: 10% Fire Slice-pult: 100% Neutral Electrowood: 100% Electric Spike-shroom: 50% Dark, 50% Sharp Machine Pea: 25% Tech; 2.5% Fire Water Pea: 50% Water Steam-shroom: 50% Dark, 50% Water Seadragon: 90% Water Litchi Bomb: 75% Bomb, 25% Sharp Pepper: 100% Neutral Melon: 100% Neutral Blueberries: 10% Stun Radar-shroom: 100% Tech Pistachio: 25% Fight Great Tree: 25% Fight, 25% Rock, 5% Bomb Infi Tall-nut: 90% Tech, 10% Light Geokineticitus: 50% Psychic, 50% Rock Lesser Zombietrap: 100% Neutral Popcorn-pult: 100% Neutral SniPea: 10% Tech Ironwood: 50% Metal, 25% Sharp Cantaloupe-pult: 10% Rock Atompeno: 50% Doom, 50% Fire Zombies Under construction. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Endless Dreams